It's not what it seems like
by Itachisxemoxgurl3
Summary: OK Itachi is enrolled at an all boys boarding school where he meets the charming Deidara and they knda fall in love and Tobis Jealous what will happen? Read and find out lol
1. Chapter 1

Okay I _**do not own **_Naruto nor the Idea for them to be in a regular high school with no ninja powers and if one person tells me I stole this idea _**I will **_throw something at them because there has been _numerous_ people to make these and in other anime so onward to the story ♥Luna

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh crap I'm going to be late for my first day of school the teachers will not appreciate that one bit god how come my roommate , Tobi , forget to wake me up while he goes on off to class? He will get an ear full when I see him again. _Deidara thought darkly as he got ready for school, which took about 25 minutes to fix his long blonde hair, put on his school uniform, and eat a poptart (he take longer than most people on his hair) when he was done he had exactly 1 minute to get to class. So he ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him to reach his first class he burst trough the door right as the bell rang. _Phew that was close _he thought as he took a seat next to a fairly attractive dark haired boy, who after attendance he learned to be named Itachi Uchiha, Deidara tried his hardest not to stare at Itachi really he did but darn his blue eyes they just kept wandering over to him. And after class Deidara shyly went up to Itachi and asked him if he was new because he did not recall ever seeing him in school the previous years.

"No, my family just moved here this year ." Itachi replied

"Oh, so who do you have next?"

"Um art I think" he said looking over his schedule

"Cool me to come on we can walk together"

"Ok"

"So do you have any brothers that go here?" since its an all boys high school.

"Yeah one he is in the eighth grade, his name is Sasuke, how about you do you have any brothers?"

"Nope I'm an only child well here we are so do you like art?"

"Duh I love it…all forms music, dance, paintings, drawings, and especially poetry, I'm a poet you see."

"I had this feeling you were"

"How could you tell?"

"You just seemed like it, here you can sit by me"

"Ok"

_**Itachi's POV**_

_Wow he's so nice a whole lot nicer than my roommate ,Kisame, I hope me and him can be friends maybe a little more. But maybe he's not that way oh well if he's not I'll try to make him that way . _Itachi though slyly.

"Um Itachi are you ok you like just stopped drawing and started staring at me…did I get paint on my face or something?"

"No there's nothing on your face I was just, um marveling over how lovely your hair is you must spend a lot of time on it."

"Sometimes I take a while to do it"

"Hey! Deidara!" someone called across the room "Hey!" the person cried again this time Itachi saw a boy with black hair sticking out everywhere.

"what is it Tobi?" Deidara asked in a highly annoyed voice

"What are you doing?"

"Um what do you think stupid? Building a house of paper mache in the middle of the street while it's raining?"

"Yes" Tobi said bluntly as if he truly believed Deidara would actually build a house of paper mache in the middle of the street while it's raining. Itachi was truly interested in this.

"Oh my god are you truly that retarded ? Why would I build a house of paper mache in the middle of the street while it's raining. It's not event raining outside stupid"

"Oh its not?

"NO!! My god did you eat some glue or something?"

"Yes actually I did and it was good." he said

"How on earth did I even get you as a roommate? I would rather have Itachi and I just met him." Deidara yelled and for emphasis he threw his arms up in the air.

"You know we could have that arranged I don't like my blockhead roommate and you don't like this paste eater so I'm sure the House councilors will let us switch or something." stated Itachi

"That would be cool.'

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" cried Tobi

"Um…no" said Deidara

"But I-I love you Deidara" Tobi said and grabbed Deidara and right there in front of everybody including the teacher kissed Deidara and when he was done he pulled a cheap plastic toy ring and said "Will you be my boyfriend Deidara?"

"Um" Deidara was still trying to process this over in his head as was Itachi

"Please Deidara I have loved you forever"

"Um… I'm sorry Tobi I like someone else.'

"Who ?I'll kill them to prove how much I love you."

"Um I would rather not say" he replied with a deep blush on his face.

"Oh I see," Tobi said while looking back and forth between Itachi and Deidara, "you like the new guy right because he's all dark and mysterious…well this is not over Uchiha…I _will _have Deidara" Tobi said with venom in his voice and walked off.

"Wow Itachi you really pushed his buttons, I've never seen Tobi so serious in my life and I've know him since pre-school we kind of grew up together."

"Oh I see, well so are we still switching rooms or not?"

"Sure, but I hope Tobi isn't to mad."

Well t-t-that's a-all f-folks (porky the pig voice) Hope you liked I might have chapter 2 up soon just depends on fast I can make something up and type it he he!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto if I did my story is how it would go.**

**Well anyways enjoy little fluff not much ♥ Enjoy!!!!!!!!! **

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_So Itachi and I are roommates and Tobi is seriously peed off about me kicking him out and I wonder what he meant by __**' I will have Deidara' **__that kind of worries me. He doesn't seem like the kind to take things seriously so maybe it was just a spur of the moment thought? Oh well I need to help Itachi with his stuff. _Deidara was thinking while carrying a box marked '_**notebook and other junk'**_back to his _and_ Itachi's room, while he was enjoying the thought of sharing a room with Itachi he was not watching where he was going and tripped over a box in their room and the contents of the box he was carrying spilled all over the floor. He glanced at one of them which was open it a poem written on it and a little doodle in the lower corner, he picked it up to read but Itachi took it from him, but not in a mean way.

"Here let me help you pick these up" Itachi offered

" OK thanks sorry for, um spilling them I tripped over a box and it slipped out of my hands, I'm really sorry"

"Its fine it was only my note books no big deal."

"ok well that was the last box now time to put it all up…right after lunch I'm starving, you hungry Itachi?"

"Yeah I am, do you want to go down to the café and get some coffee and some croissants?" Itachi asked

"yeah let me get my coat"

So Deidara and Itachi walked together down to the café on campus.

"so what can I get for you" asked a guy about 15 or 16 with crimson red hair and glasses. The nametag read 'Gaara'

"Uh two French vanilla coffees and two lemon croissants please."

"Ok be back in a few with your order."

"Mmmm French vanilla my favorite how'd you know?" asked Deidara

" I didn't its my favorite too."

"wow we have a lot in common I see why we became friends so quick"

"Maybe that's so"

"Um hares your order two French vanilla coffees and two lemon croissants right?"

"Yes that correct" said Itachi

"well if you need anything I'll be wherever" Gaara said laughing slightly

"will do" Itachi said while smiling

After Gaara was out of hearing range Deidara started giggling like a school girl "oh my gosh he is sooo cute don't you think?"

"Um yeah I guess he does have nice hair"

"What's with you and hair the first day I met you, you mentioned my hair?" he said still giggling

"I don't know I guess I just like hair" Itachi replied with a shrug

"Hmm that's interesting "

"Oh yeah there's a kid in our grade with the same color hair, do you think they might be related?"

"who Sasori? Nah he's an only child I used to hang out with him when I was in 8th grade but we kind of grew apart. I wonder if still remembers me? Probably not. OH sorry I just like started talking to myself I'm weird like that my bad"

"No it's fine I talk to myself some times too"

"Yeah sometimes I have to talk to myself who else can I trust right?"

"Well, Dei-Chan you can trust me"

_Dei-Chan aw how sweet maybe he likes me? No he can't like me, oh god I it me or is his face getting closer to mine oh god is he going to kiss me? Oh I hope so! Ok breath now close your eyes. _

_WHAT WAS THAT?!?! _Deidara thought bewildered _He just licked the side of my mouth what the hell he didn't he kiss me?_

"um sorry I just like licked you, you had a little lemon stuff from the croissant on the side of your mouth and it look good so I guess I just 'ya know licked it off, sorry I'm babbling like an idiot sorry I do that when I'm nervous."

_He's nervous why? Oh god what if he __**wanted **__to kiss me then why Didn't he? Hmm maybe I should make the first move._

"It's fine" Deidara said while leaning closer until they were an inch away from kissing when Gaara cleared his throat "Um more coffee or something?"

"Um no thank you" Itachi said while blushing furiously _I can't believe I almost kissed Deidara two times in __**2 minutes**_ Itachi thought bewildered.

"well okay like I said if you need anything just um give me a shout kay?"

"Yeah, hey um which grade are you in?"

"Um 8th…do you know a Sasuke Uchiha because you two look a like"

"Yeah he's my brother actually"

"oh that cool me and him are in 3 classes together and we are starting to become friends he's really Cute and sweet-" Gaara starts to blush furiously after catching what he had just said. " Um I need to go get someone's order" He said quickly then raced off.

"Hmm I think my little brother may have a crush don't you think?"

"Yeah I think he does, well Gaara seemed nice enough"

"Yeah he does I think they would make a really cute couple"

""they sure would"

"You know who else would make a cute couple?'

"who?"

"Me and you" after Itachi said this he press his lips to Deidara's ,after this Deidara eyes flew open then slowly closed shut then Itachi nipped at his lower lip asking for entrance then the battle was on who's tongue would win. As they made-out Gaara saw and had to break it up before the boss Kicked them out. But as soon as he told them this he ran off still embarrassed about earlier.

"Mm want to take this back to our room?" asked Itachi

"yeah"

They walked hand in hand back to their room when Deidara went to unlock the door he noticed that it was already unlocked _strange I thought I locked it before we left hmm guess not or else it would be locked_ Deidara thought as he walked in the room. And out of the corner of his eye he saw someone and screamed

"Dei-Chan are you ok? What's the matter?"

"There's…s-somebody in there." Deidara said his voice trembling

"Shh it's ok surly it was just a shadow or something" He said while trying to calm down Deidara

"Nope there is someone in here…" Said a voice that he was sure he heard somewhere before but he couldn't think.

"What's with the face Itachi surprised I still have my key?" then is clicked in his and Deidara brains _**Tobi **_

"What is it that you need Tobi? That you couldn't wait until we got back instead of breaking in?"

"What I need is for you to go away and for Dei-Chan to love me not _**YOU!**_" Tobi spat the last part

"Sorry but he's _my _boyfriend but if you wish you still may be his friend and as long as he wishes you to be his friend" _Wow I'm his boyfriend and also I just noticed he speaks so formally I will have to mention that to him later _

"But Deidara deserves better than you he deserves better than you because you broke in to our room to try to win him back but you did not succeed…Did he Dei-Chan?" Itachi asked the last question with worry in his voice

"No he didn't but I still do want to be your friend Tobi I've known you forever"

"Fine…Whatever" and with that Tobi left.

"So were we?" Asked Itachi as he leaned in to peck Deidara on the lips. Before he could slip hi tongue in his mouth Deidara started laughing.

"What is it did I kiss you wrong??"

"No I just remembered something." He managed to gasp between giggles

"And what would that be" he asked while leaning on the back of the couch they were sitting on.

"That you talk really formal all the time like a real gentlemen" said while still giggling.

"oh is that so?"

"yes"

"your cute when you giggle"

"thanks so want to watch T.V.?"

"Yeah I know lets watch Full Metal Alchemist it's a really cool anime show. The main character reminds me of you except your more beautiful"

"Aww how sweet" And that line earned Itachi a kiss which turned into a make-out session and they never got to watch FMA

-------------------------------------------------------------

**OK 2****nd**** part 3****rd**** part will be SasuxGaa It will be in Gaara point of view I shall be kind of switching it up between ItaxDei and SasuxGaa But I shall let you know who's POV it is so you aren't confused and I will try not to make the switches confusing. So Review and tell me what you think please??? If you do I shall give you Cookies and French Vanilla Coffee!!! ♥♥Luna♥♥**


End file.
